Resurrect Me
by Translucent Darkness
Summary: Oneshot. Beast Boy would do anything to bring Terra back. Anything at all. BBTerra, BBRaven Friendship


A/N: This takes place before the fifth season, so Terra did not magically reappear and make a new life. She is still stone. Also, in this fic, I used Romanian words and I don't speak Romanian so the meanings will be a little off. Furthermore, I could not find some Romanian letters in Word, so I improvised and used whatever looked the closest. So if you speak Romanian and I actually said, "There is a flaming cat in my popcorn," I'm sorry. You can find the translations at the end of the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own TT.

**

* * *

**

Resurrect Me

The darkness cast eerie shadows on the dark cavern-like walls, but she was still beautiful. Even in the darkness and the gloom, she was there, a great monument to every feeling in his heart. He quietly walked forward until he was standing right before her, gazing into her once soft blue eyes. Now they were cold, glazed over with stone. Carefully, he laid the bag he was carrying on the ground. He knelt beside it and unzipped it; the sound echoed throughout the desolate, dusty room. He reached into the bag and pulled out a large dark book.

He set the book on the floor before him with care. Then, he reached back into the bag, pulling out five tall candles of assorted colors. He set aside the candles as well and pulled the last item from the bag: a piece of white chalk. He then threw aside the bag and set to work.

He drew a circle with the chalk and then drew a star within the circle, creating a large eerily white pentacle that glowed in the extreme blackness of the ruins. He then picked up the candles and set one at each point of the pentacle. Using a match from his pocket, he lit each candle saying a different word for each. "Pǎmânt, Aer, Foc, Apǎ," and the final candle, "Cer." With that complete, he gingerly picked up the large book and situated himself in the center of the circle. He flipped open the book to a marked page and began chanting. "Întoarceţi pisica viaţǎ! Întoarceţi oul suflet!" The book began to glow bright blue and a cold wind blew through the ruins creating whistling and howling noises. But he chanted on, "Întoarceţi pisica viaţǎ! Întoarceţi oul suflet!" The wind grew stronger and howling grew louder. The statue before him began to glow as well. An aura of golden light grew from the heart of the statue and spread to encompass its entirety. "Întoarceţi pisica viaţǎ! Întoarceţi oul suflet!" The wind seemed to drown the words as soon as they were spoken. The book was now radiating light and heat into its holder, causing him to glow with the same blue light as the book but with an added green tint. "Întoarceţi pisica viaţǎ! Întoarceţi oul suflet!" The spell was coming to its culmination. Energy seemed to swirl in the cavern, ricocheting off the walls and feeding the bright lights. It was almost finished. She was almost back.

* * *

Raven yawned loudly, but the noise was obscured by the noise blaring from the speakers in the Titans living room and by Starfire's shouts of "Go Robin! Do the beating of friend Cyborg in the game of video!" Raven rolled her eyes at her friends' preoccupation. Well, most of her friends. _Where was Beast Boy?_ she thought but immediately shrugged it off. She was not his keeper. Raven closed her book, carefully marking her page, and stood. Stretching slightly, she opened her mouth to say good night to her friends but stopped at the sound of an incredibly loud explosion from the television. Shaking her head, she left the living room and passed through the large sliding metal doors. The doors whooshed closed behind her leaving her in the gloom of the dim corridor.

Raven started walking to her room, but paused. A chill came over her form, sweeping her cloak around her legs and causing her hair to stand on end. Raven turned around quickly, searching the corridor for the source of the draft, but no door was open. Cautiously, Raven continued to her room, rubbing her arms to rid herself of the leaching cold.

Raven made it to the hall that contained her room, and as she turned to corner, she noticed something quite shocking: her door was wide open. Now this wouldn't be odd if it was anyone else's room, but Raven never left her door open. Starfire, for example, never closed her door, and Beast Boy was often too lazy to- And then it hit her. _"Beast Boy!"_ Raven growled under her breath. She ran the remaining ten feet of the hallway and stormed into her room. No one was there, but someone had been there. Books lay strewn across her floor and her candles were laying haphazard upon her dresser. With a sweep of her hand the books and candles were encased in a black aura of magic and quickly flew back into their rightful places.

Raven began scouting her shelves for what was missing when another wave of cold knocked her to her knees. The cold was so absolute, so incredibly debilitating that Raven could only shiver for a few moments before she looked back to her shelf, and, lo and behold, one of her books of spells was missing and Raven knew exactly what spell was being performed. Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she phased through the floor.

* * *

He was ready to repeat the chant the fifth and final time. "Întoarceţi pisica viaţǎ! Întoarceţi oul sufl-"

"Beast Boy, stop!" a voice yelled, destroying the changeling's concentration and interrupting the spell. Raven ran to her green friend.

"Why did you stop me, Raven?! I was almost done! I almost had her back!" Tears were now streaming down Beast Boy's cheeks.

In anger, Beast Boy launched at Raven, transforming into a tiger as he attacked. Raven created a shield of magic to hold him off. She quickly phased into the floor as Beast Boy charged once again in the form of an elephant. She arose from the ground behind him and encased him in a sphere of black energy. Beast Boy returned to his true form and growled loudly at the half-daemon. He tried in vain to free himself, going from whale to mouse to lion, but the wall of energy held fast. "Let me out, Raven!" he yelled. "Let me finish!"

"No, Beast Boy," Raven said retaining her monotone but only barely. The tear stains upon her friend's cheeks were more than she could bear.

"Why not?!" he screamed, his rage rolling off him in overwhelming waves felt by the empath.

Raven cracked. She lowered the changeling to the floor of the cavern and let the black sphere dissipate. Beast Boy seemed confused, but he was still too angry to ask her what she was doing. Her voice was no longer stoic and emotionless, but soothing and motherly, "She's in heaven now, Beast Boy." Raven tried to approach her friend to comfort him. He closed his watery eyes and turned away from her. She stopped and said, "You don't want to take her away from that."

Beast Boy broke down. He fell to the floor, tears falling uncontrollably from his solemn green eyes. Raven ran to the boy before her and held him in her arms. Beast Boy gripped Raven tightly, crying into her shoulder. "Oh, Raven," he sobbed, "I miss her so much."

"I know, Beast Boy," Raven spoke softly. "I know." Beast Boy allowed Raven to lead him out of the darkness, and into the bright moonlight outside.

* * *

A bright light was followed by complete darkness, darkness so whole that it seemed to suffocate her, to slide under her skin and permanently hold her in the void. A weight was pressing on her from all sides, crushing every particle, every molecule of her. She was being collapsed to take up no space at all. Where was she now? Where was she before this? She couldn't remember a place, just feelings, emotions of complete contentment and peace. But now…now she was being crushed. _Where am I?_ Terra thought. _Is this Hell?_

If Beast Boy had just turned around, he would have seen unseeing stone eyes darting back and forth, searching for light.

* * *

A/N:  
Translations:  
Pǎmânt - Earth  
Aer - Air  
Foc - Fire  
Apǎ - Water  
Cer - Heaven  
Întoarceţi pisica viaţǎ! Întoarceţi oul suflet! - Return the life! Return the soul!

Please Review!


End file.
